Industrial controllers are crucial to the operation of modern automation systems. These controllers are typically used to drive machinery that perform tasks on an industrial floor, such as product manufacturing, material handling, batch processing, and supervisory control, amongst many other possible operations. To accomplish these tasks, controllers may include and execute a variety of programs and functions that aid the mechanical systems to produce the desired end product.
Due to the large number of system variables that must be considered by the controllers, it is essential that the controllers have the most up to date and accurate data about the industrial system. Further, operators of the various devices within the industrial system may require data to make appropriate changes to the controllers of these devices. As a result, various types of information, such as production statistics, data relating to machine health, alarm statuses, operator feedback, electrical or mechanical load over time, and the like are often monitored on a continuous basis.
Overview
Systems, methods, and software to facilitate cloud-based data processing and analysis in an industrial automation environment are disclosed herein. In at least one implementation, operational data generated by at least one industrial machine is stored in a local cache. The operational data is transferred for storage in an unstructured data storage system in a cloud-based architecture. In the cloud-based architecture, the operational data is processed to convert the operational data to a structured format and the operational data in the structured format is then stored in a structured data storage system. In response to receiving a request for analytics, at least a portion of the operational data is extracted from the structured data storage system and the analytics are executed on the at least the portion of the operational data.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Technical Disclosure. It should be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.